User talk:Kogone Uchiha
"Little People Pictures" Tektek.org Dream Avatar Creator. --Cyberweasel89 16:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Check it Please check out the new arc the Second Coming of Aizen Arc along with the chapter and tell me your opinion. Blackemo1 18:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh Ok thanks for your opinion lol Blackemo1 20:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Please go to New Arc Chapter Vote and vote on your favorite chapter of Blackemo's stroy arc. Ten Tailed Fox 17:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Your Zanpakuto Im not fully understanding the execute a shinigami part? Blackemo1 16:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Weeeellll... Well, it's not like head-chopping hasn't been done before in Bleach, so it'd probably be okay. Look at Izuru Kira and his Wabisuke. By striking the enemy several times with the flat side of his Shikai, he can make them so heavy that their strength can't support their own body, making fall to the ground with their head hung low. Izuru can then use the hook-like shape of his Shikai to brutally behead them. As for making a Shinigami lose their power, I'm not sure what you're referring to. Yumichika's Shikai has the ability to wrap the enemy in vines and drain their Reiryoku, leaving them with no energy to fight with. But do you mean actually taking away their Shinigami power? Like making them not a Shinigami anymore? Because whether that's okay or not would depend. Would the removal of their power be permanent? Because that would be ill-advised. If it were only temporary, I suppose that would be okay so long as you placed some proper restrictions on it, as I mentioned in my Guide to Godmodding. --Cyberweasel89 16:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Oh Thats cool execution is no prob make it good though. Also did you vote on the Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapters? Blackemo1 17:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Alright Its alright that you didn't vote Blackemo1 17:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Uhhh... I don't think we are on the same page, here. You still haven't explained exactly what you plan to do with the Zanpakutou's abilities. --Cyberweasel89 18:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay. But what is the Zanpakutou's abilities? :--Cyberweasel89 19:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Captains Yes I do agree but people are free to make their own captains so long as it does not conflict with other story arcs. Btw which ones are your favorite? Blackemo1 16:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Second Coming of Aizen Arc How do you want to be included in the arc? Blackemo1 17:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ok I will see what I can do.... Which character would you like to appear in the arc? Also I need your opininon. What do you think of the story line so far? Any fave characters, or zanpakuto? I need to know so I can write better work. Blackemo1 17:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) How can you like it so much lol? Blackemo1 17:44, 30 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Vice Captains Squad 10 has one vice captain. In Blackemo's story arc it is Youichi Sakura, currently the owner of her has not put her within the site-wide Gotei 13, even though I'm pretty sure that the user in question has been on the site since it's creation. Whether that means that Youichi remains where she is now, or that she will be changed slightly to join the new Gotei, is up to the user in question. I on my part will do nothing as it isnt my decision on what happens to Youichi. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 20:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Division Just seperate the division pages into SCA and Official Gotei 13 Blackemo1 20:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Right Idea You got the right idea. Just go to the division pages and seperate them between my arc's gotei 13 and the official gotei 13. Blackemo1 15:00, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Kogone Please I got shots in my hand today so I cant type well, could you add the zanpakuto of my arrancar to the Fanon Zanpakuto list or make a page for them. I would really appreciate it. Blackemo1 16:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Bleach Logo try this site:http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/ Cuarta espada 01:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Busy I've just been so busy lately with going to college. Do you guys miss me on here? My Articles I'm going to fill them up asap... Cuarta espada 13:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Psyko PsykoReaper has been permanently banned. His articles were deemed not Bleach-like, so we gave him two weeks to fix it. He went to my talk pageand behaved rudely, and refused to do it, making a month ban. he then went onto my NF talk page and said "Listen to me, you shit-faced cocksucker! You have just made my shitlist, mother fucker! I don't know how, I don't know when, but I will hunt you down and make you scream you little shit!" Because of this, he has been permanently banned from both fanons, and I have been given the task of deleting all his articles that he was told to fix, though not Rps. The banning in the end wasn't for refusal to comply; it was for unnacceptable behavior. His almost getting killed is unfortunate, but he has been marked by users before as being immature and unfriendly. As for the "his take on Hell" defense, the problem is that he basically brought every fantasy book demon view to Bleach, which doesn't click at all with the mood of the storyline. The ban is permanent, and has been approved by both Seireitou and Ten Tailed Fox. So, I am sorry, but it is done. --Thepantheon 23:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually I do care. I honestly have tried to be polite to you, and not annoy you at all. Also, I have seen your work, but thought you were gone since before I joined, so it is no surprise we haven't met. --Thepantheon 23:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am sorry, you dislike me, but if the only reason is because you like Psyko, then that is silly. I am not yelling at him, or doing this to spite him. He deserved it, we have given an explanation, and that is it. Btw, I did not mean to offend you with the comment about you not being active, just commenting on you not having met me. --Thepantheon 23:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, then. I hope you and I can get along in the future. --Thepantheon 23:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I will try a lot, and hopefully you will too. --Thepantheon 23:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) "Almost got Killed"? Kogone, everytime we have an issue with him, he always has this problem. Either he had a bad day, or he was kiled or this or that. If this is the case, then why would he be on a friggin wikia. We have rules, and frankly, I have no pity for people who are making shit up to avoid getting busted. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter If I got held up by every little detail of every user's life story, I wouldn't be able to do my job as Head Admin. As far as I am concerned, he didn't listen to warnings, and rudely harrassed another user; an admin, to make matters worse. He's banned, those are the rules. You don't like them, leave. It's your choice. I have absolutely no conscience for people who act in such a way. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Site Wide Revamp Sei wants to create one whole continuity for the site with the gotei at the centre. I think that he felt that most of the users of the previous gotei characters weren't around as much and weren't doing anything with the characters as well he felt that there was a lack of quality with some characters. He decided to restart the Gotei 13 with himself screening all captain and lieutenant characters to maintain the quality. It all happened pretty quick so I would assume that a lot of the previous users aren't aware that their characters have been removed. Despite this I do hope that there are no hard feelings and you continue working here and maybe with the gotei as a lieutenant character? (I dunno) But I am sorry that you weren't informed of Koori's removal. I would have liked to but as I said before Sei had it happen so fast even I was barely able to preserve Amaririsu ... Sorry *bows* -- [Haruko-chan o^-^o 16:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Seated Officers The seated officers are fare game for any and everybody! You can go right a head and put your seated officers right back in! But I do believe that their is a maximum number of seated officers a user can have ... of course I'm sure you're now where near that though, I just felt I needed to say that as well since I don't want to be taken the wrong way by someone else. ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o Tsukiyume o^u^o RE: Seated Officers Yah Sei doesn't actually check his talk page -.- If you want to add some seated officers I ... guess you'll have to leave a link to them on one of the admin's talk pages (just not Sei's XD). -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 20:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I've added all but Yūko Chōsokabe as the 6th seat of the 7th division is already occupied. :-- Tsukiyume o^u^o 21:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Done ^^ :-- Tsukiyume o^u^o 21:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 3rd seat i know... i'll change to 3rd seat 11th division best regards Yo Intrested in doing an RP with me? Grizzaka 04:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC)